1. Field
The present disclosure relates to aircraft, more specifically to multirotor craft and control systems therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-rotor vehicles employ multiple propellers to both lift the vehicle and control attitude. This has many advantages over other vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) vehicles including simplicity, low cost, and high bandwidth control. Unlike fixed wing and rotary wing vehicles, multi-rotor vehicles do not have the ability to glide or auto-rotate if power is lost to one or more propellers. If power to one or more rotors is lost a multi-rotor vehicle suffers both loss of lifting force and either degraded control or complete loss of control.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved control systems for multirotor aircraft. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.